Knight Princess and Dragon
by RubyAngelFire
Summary: A story of Angelica and Ethan when they were little together with Jake. A story before everything started.


**Knight, Princess and Dragon**

"Whaaa! I'm tired of this!" The 5 years old Angelica shouted as she lay down on the snow. Right now, she and her friends were playing hide-and-seek and Angelica lost another round since she wasn't able to find her little friend.

Jake laughed at Angelica as he sat down beside the little sorceress, "Ethan is really good at hide-and-seek"

"It's because he's so pale and his hair is so white and he hides on the snow! How the hell could I find that runt when everything I see here is snow and white!" Angelica exclaimed as she kick the thick snow under her feet. "Next time I'm going to melt every snow here!" she shouted as she took out her staff and fire started to appear on it.

"You're very hot headed as usual aren't you, Angelica?" Ethan pointed out as he walked toward Angelica and Jake while dusting off the snow on his clothes, feeling a little proud that he won their fourth round of hide-and-seek.

"Shut up!"

"Why don't we play another game instead?" Jake suggested that caught the attention of his two kouhai.

"That's a better idea." Angelica agreed.

"What are we going to play then?" Angelica asked.

The three of them went silent as they thought of a good game they could play. And the first one to get an idea was Angelica. "I know! We could play the knight and princess!" Angelica suggested.

There was a momentarily silence between the friends until Jake finally agreed. "That's a good idea." Jake said. "Since role playing isn't actually something we play."

"Then Angelica will be the prin-"

"No! I won't be the princess! I want to be the knight!" The two boys stared at the girl in front of them.

"But Angelica you're the only one who could be the princess since you're the only girl here." Ethan reasoned out.

Too bad Angelica remained firm on what she wants. "No!"

"Then who would be the princess if you don't want to be the princess?" Jake asked as he crossed his arms.

Ethan eyes widen when Angelica pointed who she wants to be the princess. "ME?!"

Angelica can't help but smirk as she watched Ethan's reaction. "Yes you, Ethan."

"But, but… I'm, y-you're…" Ethan tried to tell but ended up sniffing as his tears started to form from his eyes.

"You're much girlier than I do, Ethan…" Angelica said slyly. "First and for most, you always cry at small details. Second you're too gentle and kind for a guy. Third you're too clumsy and forth you're always acting like a damsel-in distress!" This made Jake snicker a little at the list.

"It is like you're saying you're not a girl, Angelica." Ethan said that made Angelica lose her smug face.

Angelica's eyes furrowed as she looked straight at Ethan and her staff already on her hands just in case something smart comes out Ethan's mouth. "What's that suppose to mean."

Ethan wipe away his small tears and looked straight at the only girl of their group. "I'll go straight to the point you're manlier for a sorceress and a girl." Both Angelica and Jake's eyes widen at what Ethan had said and Jake can't help but whistle at his brother's bluntness. _As blunt as always aren't you little bro. Now where's that band-aid and burn ointment I've been keeping? Sadly I haven't learned my heal yet. Sorry bro. _The cleric thought at himself as he started patting his pockets for the items he wanted.

Anyway after a few minutes of chasing, throwing fires, tumbling down, crying because of getting hit by a charcoal of fire ball, and the future sorceress and cleric finally went exhausted from the running and throwing charcoals. "Since you two are exhausted should we call it a day?" Jake asked and stared at Angelica and Ethan who are lying down on the snow.

"NOT YET!" Angelica screamed at the top of her lungs that made both boys jump at surprise.

Jake can't help but laugh at the little sorceress, "You're so full of energy aren't you, Angelica?"

"Well I'm not!" Ethan exclaimed as he pull down his hood until it cover his whole face.

"Aren't you a baby!" Angelica shouted at Ethan. "We're playing the knight and princess! Come on Ethan stand up!" she said as she pulled Ethan up but ended falling face first when she released him. Angelica rolled her eyes at Ethan as Jake helped him stand up.

"You're so mean, Angelica!" Ethan complained as his tears started forming once again.

"And you're being a baby again!"

"I wouldn't be surprise anymore if Angelica won't get any boyfriend in the future." The little boy whispered while wiping off his tears but was heard clearly by Angelica and Jake, unfortunately.

Angelica blushed in deep red when she heard the comment. And was about to throw a fireball on the big mouth little boy when Jake held Angelica's advance as he gave a gentle smile on her, which of course made her stop on her tracks. "Ok, ok. Stop fighting you two. Come on Ethan don't be like that. And Angelica, you don't have to worry about that, I know in the future you would be a very respectable sorceress where many would admire." And Angelica blushed at the compliment of the young cleric that she had a crush on for quite awhile already that of course was noticed Ethan. "But, you shouldn't say mean things, right?"

Angelica frowned a little, "Uhmm… yes sorry."

Jake smiled at Angelica, "Not to me but to Ethan." Ruby's eyes widen at this. "Of course Ethan have to apologize too."

"Why me too?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan, you should know already that being a cleric, he should know how to forgive and apologize to anyone at fault, right?" Jake reminded. And this made the two silent. "Ok, come one apologize to each other." Jake said as he pushed the two in front of each other.

A few fidgeting here and there, a microsecond of eye contact before turning away again until, "I'm sorry." They said together and Jake smile at this. _Well they weren't really sincere about it but it was a good start._ He thought.

"Ok shall we go play the knight and princess?" Jake started that brought back the attention of the two young ones.

"But what would be Jake's role?" Ethan asked.

"What do you think my role is?" Jake asked back.

"I know Jake would also be the knight!" Angelica suggested with sparkling eyes. "Me and Jake would be the knights!"

"There shouldn't be two knights, Angelica!" Ethan said.

Angelica frowned at what her friend said. "Then what should Jake's role be?"

The three of them went silent as they thought of what their senior would be. "I know." Jake called.

"Really? What would be your role, Jake?" Angelica asked excitingly.

"I would be the Dragon."

This made the two confuse. "Eh?"

"I would be the Dragon who would be guarding the Princess from the Knight at the tallest tower." Jake elaborated.

"Then… Jake would be the bad guy?" Ethan understood since in every story the dragon is always the bad guy. Like the story Jake and his masters told him about the six heroes who killed the black dragon to save the world.

"I don't want Jake to be the bad guy!" Angelica shouted.

Jake smiled and kneeled in front of Ethan and Angelica. "Listen you two. I know you both are still too young to understand this but, in this world there's no one who is good and bad. There's only people who has different beliefs and truths and ideals." And as expected the two gave him a confused look but still smiled in understanding.

Jake then turned to the little sorceress, "Angelica, aren't you the knight? You shouldn't show weakness and pity at your enemies. Be strong always. Follow what your heart and belief tells you." He then looked at Ethan then went back to Angelica. "And of course as the knight you should always be there to protect your princess. Always. No matter what happens." he added with a wink that made Angelica laugh and a scowl from Ethan.

"And Ethan."

"What?" Ethan asked with a pout.

Both Angelica and Jake laughed at that, "Even though you're the princess. Always stand with dignity and pride as you give your support to your knight. Never let your tears fail you."

"I hope you two would always remember that." And the two future heroes nodded.

_**The future Cleric and Sorceress didn't know how essential Jake's words were in the future.**_

"Well then let's go play!"

"Wait! Ethan needs to wear a dress!" Angelica suggested while skipping happily.

"NO! I WON'T WEAR THOSE!"

"Well that's not actually a bad idea. A princess always wears a dress." Jake agreed that made Angelica really laughed out loud.

"NO! ANGELICA IS THE REAL PRINCESS HERE AND DOESN'T WEAR A DRESS!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN CRYBABY-ETHAN?! IT'S JUST SO HARD TO MOVE WITH THEM!"

"Ok, ok. You two are fighting again." Jake said as he patted the two on the head a little hard that made them winch.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well another one shot. I based this on that mission where Angelica and Ethan found out that Jake is a Dragon follower. Sad, sad ending for the three of them.**

**Actually this story was originally about my Seleana and my friend's Saint but i changed it so that you my readers can imagine it pretty well. I hope you like it.. **

**Reviews, Comments, Critics are totally accepted and appreciated.**

* * *

**Next dragon nest story: **

**Wedding then Proposal. (2 shots)**

**Main characters: Sorceress and Cleric. Seleana RubyFire93 and Saint Frantzs.**

**Questions why Wedding first then Proposal? Well it were only dares. The two never expected those dares in the first place. **


End file.
